warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thistleleaf's Mistake
Thistleleaf is a loyal IceClan warrior who wants nothing more than to protect and care for her Clan. But shortly after being made a warrior, everything goes down a completely different road... After falling in love with someone "off-lmits", Thistleleaf has a big secret that will destroy her hopes and dreams. 'Allegiances' IceClan: : Leader: ::: Brownstar - broad-shouldered white she-cat with tan speckles and big sea foam green eyes. : Deputy: ::: Flamemask - tall lanky white she-cat with a mottled mask on her face and almond shaped green eyes. : Medicine cat: ::: Sandpetal - young tan and white tabby she-cat with warm green eyes. : Warriors: ::: Ratheart - blury gray tabby and white tom with ragged scarred pelt and large blue eyes; one of which is blind. ::: Tallsky - small mostly white tortoiseshell she-cat with sea green eyes. ::: Rattlestrike - lean sturdy spotted brown tabby tom with sharp olive eyes. ::: Cloudwish - round, fluffy, sheep-like pale gray tom with faint gray splotches, short legs and bright hazel eyes. ::: Lakeberry - tall bermuse pure-bred with long, graceful legs, a narrow face and soft sparkling amber eyes. ::: Hazeltuft - fluffy mottled brown tom with yellow eyes and a matted belly. ::: Acornshell - tall, handsome fluffy ginger tabby tom with blue eyes. ::: Willowstripe - tall, skinny pale gray she-cat with a white stripe running down her back and blue eyes. : Apprentices: ::: Rockpaw - small dark gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes. MCA ::: Yellowpaw - slender dark ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor: Tallsky ::: Mousepaw - scrawny ginger tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes. ::: Lizardpaw - broad-shouldered ginger spotted tabby tom with huge green eyes and a thin tail. :::Thistlepaw - small, sleek gray and white she-cat with orange eyes. : Queens: ::: Silverstripe - beautiful thin smokey silver tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye. : Kits: ::: Ravenkit - very, very small black she-kit with a single white paw and ice blue eyes. ::: Plumkit - pinkish ginger she-cat with amber eyes. ::: Applekit - same as Plumkit. ::: Graykit - dark gray tom with white tipped ears and green eyes. ::: Mistykit - pale gray she-cat with gray eyes. CrystalClan: : Leader: ' ::: Spicestar - handsome skinny cinnamon tom with pretty amber eyes. :'Deputy: :: Swampfern - sturdy scarred white she-cat with gray and brown mottles and dark hazel eyes. :Medicine cat: ::: Dustysun - dusky brown tabby she-cat with crazy looking eyes. FrostClan: : Leader: ' ::: Lightstar - tall black tom with pale green eyes. : '''Deputy: ' ::: Sunflower - yellow tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes. : '''Medicine cat: ::: Mayflystream - little brown tabby tom with hazel eyes. Prologue I just wanted to be a good warrior. All my life, all I ever wanted was to be a good warrior. I wanted to become deputy one day, maybe even leader. I wanted to have a loving mate and kits beside me. Well, that's what I got, but it didn't have a fairytale ending that I was hoping for. I broke his heart. But he got his revenge. I forced him to be demoted and blinded. He never worked again. I brought him to th world just to lose him. At least we're together again in the silver mist. I brought them to the world just to abandon them. I don't know what will happen to them. I'm watching over them and praying they'll be okay. At least they have each other. So many hearts broken, so many lives ruined. I'll never forget the looks on everyone's faces when they learned the truth. Ooh I ruined everything... All because of one stupid mistake. I:Pigs Attack It started out a fairly normal boring day, like any other day. All anyone did was sit around, patrol, hunt. It was a sunny greenleaf day. The sun was so hot, I didn't blame anyone for not wanting to leave camp, which was protected under the shade of pine trees. My mentor, Acornshell, told me I didn't have to train today. He said he didn't want me getting a heatstroke, but I'm pretty sure the weather was just making him sluggish. If I ever beat him in battle training I'd never stop pestering him. My fellow apprentices stayed in camp as well, only the unlucky ones went training. "Man, I feel so bad for Yellowpaw," my brother, Lizardpaw yawned widely, showing off his glttering cream teeth. Yellowpaw was the only one who had to go training today. I twitched my gray and white tail anxiously. "Yeah, I hope she'll be okay." Me and Yellowpaw have always been best friends, ever since kithood. She's three moons older than me, but neither of us mind that, we're sisters, even though we're not related. But I'm worried about her because well... we tell each other everything. She's expecting kits but is worried about telling anyone - I mean, we've never heard of an apprentice being a queen before. Yellowpaw's actually warrior aged right now, she's Acornshell and Rockpaw's sister, same litter. Yellowpaw decided it was a great idea to climb up a big pine tree one day. She fell and broke her leg. She was confined to the medicine for awhile - I just feel bad for her that she had to listen to Rockpaw for those long moons. They're siblings, but he's super annoying, if you ask me. I just hope the heat won't hurt her or the kits. "Thistlepaw!" my other brother, Mousepaw shoves me. I shake the thoughts out of my head and without thinking, slap Mousepaw's white muzzle. "Owowow!" Mousepaw squealed like the mouse he is, falling onto his back and kicking his legs in the air. "What the tail, Thistlepaw? Acornshell is taking us on patrol!" I shake my head again. I know I should feel guilty or something that I smacked Mousepaw for no reason, but I secretly think he dserved it. "Sorry. You shouldn't scar someone out of daydreaming." Then I realize what he said and moan. "Patrol? he said I didn't have to do anything today!" Mousepaw fluffed out his ginger coat defensively. "I don't know! I just don't know!" he screeched so loud I think my ears are bleeding then he bolts through the camps brambely entrance. "Drama queen," Lizardpaw grumbled and hobbled after him, muttering something about food. I sigh and follow. This is just the thing Acornshell would do. He likes to get on my nerves that he's a warrior and I'm not. He's lucky he even got me as his apprentice anyway. I had an old mentor named Willowstripe. She had to resigh due to.... harsh comments. You see, Willowleaf and her sister, Turtleshell are half-clan. As apprentices, they left IceClan to go to there mothers Clan, but came back here later on. No one trusts them too much. They talk so bad about the sisters. Willowstripe is the nicest cat I know! More coming soon Authors note Hi everyone! I think most people add these once they finish the story, but I decided i'll just do whatever I want c: Anyway, this is a rewrite of Thistleleaf's Mistake. It was the last fanfiction I wrote before making my account, and probably the one I've most recently finished... so therefor i have not finished a fanfic in two years. I just got back into writing fanfiction this year because my life was taken over by roleplay so... Th story isn't done yet, but I hope you can find some enjoyment out of it. I'm not really paying attention to my grammar so chill... anyone is welcome to proofread. Category:Patchfeather14's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions